


A Crazy Love

by vcjb242



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcjb242/pseuds/vcjb242
Summary: Normally love stories are pretty basic. Two people meet, at some point fall in love and they keep it that way. In this story we are going to look at six different love stories that are pretty far from basic.We are going to see:a woman in a love triangle she never wanted,a woman who wants nothing to do with her creepy stalker,a woman in an abusive relationship,a love between two people who have a  lot in common,a woman in a secret relationshipand a love between two people so different you wonder why they are even still together.These six women are connected not just in friendship but in harmony.





	1. Character Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...hello people of the internet before I actually begin this I have to clear up a few things. This fanfic will have nothing to do with Fluttercord in Equestria Girls. Yes, it is still a fluttercord that takes place in a human AU but 
> 
> it's not like Equestria Girls but it's my own story and not a story that I translated for someone. I am just randomly basing this off of a book idea that I read on Tumblr. This is my first Fluttercord that I have 100% written so 
> 
> I'm a bit nervous. Please comment what you think of this.The girls are totally going to have powers in this story but it won't come until later in the story.  If I don't list a character here but only briefly mention them it's because they aren't going to be a part of the plot or necessary to the plot. Undergoing editing as of 1-26-18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We introduce the character. Most of which we know and a couple of them are OC's.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
                          Fluttershy  
Life was was just great for Fluttershy. After college she went right into being a veterinarian and even owning her own clinic for animals.  
Fluttershy could treat any normal critter like a dog or a cat but she specialized in wild animals.  
Most people found that a bit odd.  
Life couldn't get any better than that except......she had never been in a serious relationship.  
She had dated before but it never lasted. She was almost 24 and still had no husband or children.  
One of her goals in life was to marry before 30.  
She had multiple admirers but they were all vain and only wanted her for her outer beauty.  
She has one brother named Zephyr Breeze and has both parents.

                        Pinkie Pie  
Pinkie Pie was probably the greatest party planner in Equestria.  
There was just one problem, and his name was Cheese Sandwich.  
His party planning and goofing rivalled Pinkie's but she was determined to come out on top.  
Sure, she could use deception but that wasn't her way of doing things.  
Most men were scared of ever trying to date her because of her zany personality.  
She didn't care because she was focused on more important things like party planning.  
If she wanted to win this war against Cheese she was going to do it the right way.  
Pinkamena Diane Pie has both parents who own a rock farm and three sisters: Marble, Maud and Limestone Pie.  
She was only 22 and graduated high school with Fluttershy. 

                             Rarity  
Rarity was one of the most if not the most well known fashion designer. Her clothing had been seen on red carpets and on fashion runways.  
The public couldn't get enough of her outfits and always looked to her on advice in seasonal trends and styles.  
Fancy Pants had always been a secret admirer of hers. He would send her letters and flowers. Like Fluttershy she had a lot of admirers but she would politely turn them down. Everyone but Fancy Pants.  
She wasn't a trained private investigator but she was licenced in that field.  
She did more field work like Jessica Jones or Nancy Drew.  
Using her detective skills she learned that it had been him all along and she agreed to be his girlfriend.  
Things had been going well for them until a gossip rag caught wind of their relationship and published pictures of them going out on dates.  
Both didn't want to break up but they also weren't ready to go public with their relationship yet so they agreed to date in secret.  
The only people who knew about this were her friends.  
She has a little sister named Sweetie Belle who is 15 and still in high school.  
She was 22 and he was 29.  
Rarity graduated high school with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. 

                        Applejack  
Applejack had worked on her family farm all her life and she was content with that. Like her friends Fluttershy and Rarity, she had her own share of admirers.  
But not romantically, more like people who admired her strength or wisdom. There was one admirer who just couldn't stop thinking about her. His name was Trenderhoof and he ran a popular blog.  
When he first met Applejack for his upcoming blog post on modern day  farming he fell in love at first sight with the farm girl.  
At first Applejack thought it was cute that he had a crush on her but he quickly made his intentions towards her be known.  
He went from 0 to 100 real quick.  
One day when she went to take a shower she found a chunk of her hair was missing.  
She also found that several of her personal items were missing from her bedroom.  
After installing some of that new fangled security systems on the farmhouse she saw it was Trenderhoof on the security cameras who had been climbing in and out of her room.  
She felt sick and at first she and her family threatened him verbally but that didn't stop him.  
She threatened to call the police if he didn't stop but he continued.  
After several months of this she took out a restraining order against him.  
Applejack hoped that would be the last she would hear of him.  
She has a little sister named Apple Bloom who is 15 and in high school with Sweetie Belle and an older brother named Big Mac who helps her on the farm.  
Both their parents are dead so it's just them and their Granny Smith and sometimes Grandpa Pear when he comes to visit.  
She was 23 years old and graduated from high school with Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. 

                    Rainbow Dash  
Ever since they confessed their love to each other back in the 9th grade Rainbow Dash and Soarin had been together.  
They stayed together all throughout high school and were voted as the couple most likely to get married.  
He was going to propose to her and everything but something happened before he could.  
That something went by the name of Quibble Pants.  
Soarin wished he had gone to that Daring Do convention with her instead of Wonderbolts training.  
He wished he never let her be friends with him.  
He wished that he hadn't argued with her over who she could be friends with, maybe they would still be together with no one in the way.  
Rainbow Dash had developed feelings for Quibble Pants but she knew she still loved Soarin.  
She was absolutely torn ; on one hand she had a man that was her childhood friend and who knew so much about her, on the other was a man she barely met in recent years but she had a lot more in common with him than she ever did with Soarin.  
Both of these men loved her just as much and knew of her feelings towards them.  
She didn't mean to but she had slept with both of them on more than one occasion.  
She felt sick that she played them like that but she didn't know what else to do.  
While she isn't her biological sister, Scootalo sees Rainbow Dash as a sister figure. Scootalo is 15 and in high school with Sweetie Belle, and Apple Blooom.  
Both of her parents are alive and well and sometimes a tad bit overbearing.  
Rainbow Dash was 23 same age as Applejack.  
She is an active member of the Wonderbolts.  
She went to high school with Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack.

                 Twilight Sparkle  
Twilight and Flash began dating in high school their Sophomore year not long after he broke it off with Sunset Shimmer.  
Twilight Sparkle was head over heels for him and he was for her....at first.  
She thought that they were fine until he began replying to her texts late and leaving her alone during date night.  
It wasn't until after high school that they moved in together.  
Shining Armor had a bad feeling about this but Twilight assured him she would be fine.  
One day while doing a load of laundry, Twilight found a shirt that she knew didn't belong to her.  
It was pink with an orange and yellow sunset on it.  
She immediately knew who it belonged to: Sunset Shimmer.  
After hiring Rarity as a private investigator to spy on him, she came back with evidence he had been cheating on her with Sunset Shimmer for quite some time now.  
When she confronted him with this evidence that was when the physical abuse started.  
He was no longer the man she fell in love with, he began to abuse her regularly.  
Twilight covered up the bruises with makeup but it didn't take long for her friends and family to notice this.  
It didn't take long for her brother to allow her to live with him and his wife until she got enough money to live on her own.  
He even threatened Flash to never come near his little sister again.  
She was the youngest of the group at 21 years of age, having graduated a few years earlier due to her intelligence.  
Aside from her brother, she has both parents.  
Twilight Sparkle was friends with Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash.  
Together they were known as the elements of harmony as they called themselves throughout high school.  
She graduated as valedictorian of course with Sunset Shimmer coming in close second.  
They didn't have any powers that they knew of but everyone knew they had the power to bring people together no matter how different they were.

                        Discord  
This criminal formerly known as Professor Discord Draconequus was facing 30 years to life in prison for his crimes. He knew that he was innocent. He had been convicted of killing his long time friend Professor Ernesto Sombre but he was known as Sombra to his friends and colleagues. Discord knew that Sombra had faked his death by spreading his blood all over Discords' apartment and even leaving a finger at the scene of the crime. He even went as far as writing a fake journal allegedly written by Discord himself detailing how he had been wanting to murder him for a while now.  
Sombra's fiance Celestia did hesitate to punch Discord as he was being dragged off to jail.  
She was held back by her sister Luna as he was shoved into the police car and driven away to jail.  
"Tia, he's not worth going to jail for."  
Discord could not comprehend why he would want to fake his death and leave behind his fiance as well as his students at the university they taught at.  
He never knew his parents or if he had any living relatives. As far as he knew he was an orphan.  
Discord was 25 years old and was the youngest professor teaching at the university of Canterlot. Sombra was a mentor to him so his betrayal was a shock to Discord. 

                    Sombra  
Otherwise known as professor Ernesto Sombre of The Canterlot University. Betrayed Discord by taking his own death. Why would he do this? Those reasons are unknown to us as of now. Celestia Principessa was his fiance. They were set to marry in the spring time. He took Discord under his wing when he was first starting out and he showed him the ropes.  
His family was distant since he rarely ever visited them before his disappearance.  He was 50 years old and he looked his age.

                         Celestia  
Full name is Celestia Principessa current Principle of Canterlot High.  
Former fiance of Ernesto Sombre. Has a younger sister named Luna who only recently became Vice principal due to her being in jail for the last 10 years.  
Luna is the only family she has left (aside from her niece Cadence) since both their parents died.  
She is 45 years old but doesn't look a day over 20.

                           Luna  
Currently the vice principal at Canterlot High.  
Was in jail for the last 10 years because of her involvement with the Timberwolf gang.  
It was a bad time in her life but she has since then given up her wicked ways and is now a role model for some students.  
She is 40 years old but doesn't look older than any of the students that go to her school.

                       Cadence  
She used to babysit Twilight Sparkle when she was just a little girl. It didn't take long for her to catch the eye of Shining Armor who is now her husband making Twilight her sister in law.  
She went on to university where She graduated with high honors and was known as campus Cupid for having gotten so many people together.  
She is Celestia's niece and was practically raised like her own daughter.  
She is approaching 30 and expecting her first child.

                    Shining Armor  
The older brother of Twilight Sparkle and husband to Cadence.  
He became a security guard to help pay for college.  
As soon as he had enough for a ring he proposed to Cadence.  
Their wedding almost didn't happen.

                     Sunset Shimmer  
Flash Sentrys' ex girlfriend and number one rival to Twilight Sparkle.  
She and Flash began an affair while Twilight and Flash began living together.  
She does not feel bad for what she did.

                         Flash Sentry  
Alleged ex boyfriend to Sunset Shimmer and soon to be ex boyfriend to Twilight Sparkle.  
After he abused Twilight her big brother Shining Armor threatened him with violence.  
Since Twilight pretty much moved out Sunset has moved in.  
He has a little brother that goes to school with Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. 

                    Cotton Candy  
Not much is known about her yet but she will be more known later on in the story. 

                  Jumping Jax  
Otherwise known as Jackie Winchester. My O.C. She has light brown hair with purple tips, thick black glasses that take up half her face, brown eyes and light skin tone. She is going to be relevant to the plot of this story later on. 

               Starlight Glimmer  
Third best student academically after Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer during high school.  
They even attended the same university and had the same results.  
Her former friend Sunburst was currently a college dropout while she graduated and became the mayor to a small town where she tried to make everyone the same but Twilight and her friends stopped her. 

                   Sunburst  
Former college student. Currently living alone and studying in his own free time when he's not working. 

                Fancy Pants  
Current boyfriend of Rarity.  
Ex boyfriend to Fleur (I know she has a second part to her name but I forgot). At 29 years old he is the type of man everyone knows.  
He is some kind of millionaire.

                 Cheese Sandwich  
Pinkie Pie's rival in party planning. What ulterior motives could be be hiding?

                         Soarin  
Almost fiance to Rainbow Dash. He is a part of the Wonderbolts team.  
He is also super salty that Quibble Pants is his rival in affections towards Rainbow Dash. Her parents loved him. 

                  Quibble Pants  
Might be related to Fancy Pants.  
Met Rainbow Dash at a Daring Do convention.  
He didn't like her at first but after that crazy adventure they had with A.K. Yearling it was clear he had developed a small crush on her.  
Her parents think he is not the right man for their daughter. 

 

                     Spike  
Twilights' pet dog. He never liked Flash Sentry.  
         
                         Angel  
Fluttershys' pet bunny who is anything but an angel. 

                  Winona  
Applejacks' pet dog.

                     Tank  
Rainbow Dashs' pet tortoise.

                        Opal  
Raritys' pet cat. 

                Gummy  
Pinkie Pies' pet baby alligator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this.


	2. First P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out things

Mystery P.O.V. 

So, there I was lying on the floor and bleeding out from the bullet wound in my chest when she came up to my wounded body and wept over me.

"D-Discord!" She cried as she wept, burying her face into my shoulder.

"We need to stop the bleeding." Said the egg head. "Sunset Shimmer and Applejack are going after Sombra, we need to temporarily stop the bleeding before he loses too much blood." 

Just then, Rainbow Dash cried out in pain. She was bent over as she clutched at her swollen belly. 

"Guys! I can't wait for the ambulance. This baby is coming out now!" She cried as she began sobbing and breathing heavily. 

Egg head took charge. 

"Fluttershy, you take care of Rainbow Dash and I'll take care of him. Cutie Mark Crusaders, I need you to help me out with Discord. Soarin, Quibble Pants you guys help out Fluttershy with Rainbow Dash and her babies."

Let me back track to when this all began so it makes more sense. But then again, what fun is there in making sense? Hi, Discord here, and let me just say what a wonderful audience you Guys are. *winks*

How did I, well, we end up here you ask? Well let me change the P.O.V. first. That's point of view for you younger kids. Let's begin with my favorite person's life. 

Oh Celestia almighty, do I love her. Fluttershy I mean, not Celestia.

Several months earlier......

Fluttershy

I was currently sitting in my living room in the afternoon, reading a blog post written by my friend Tree Hugger about her peaceful protest in the Amazon rainforest when I received a text.   
It was Rainbow Dash asking if we could meet up with each other at the gym in a few minutes.  
I reluctantly agreed because I knew that if I didn't she would drag me there by force. 

Let me give you a little back story. Normally I am not much of a gym person but I would normally go jog with Rainbow Dash and Applejack in the early morning so they could help walk the dogs from my place of employment on a regular basis.  
Then, I would go back to my house to quickly shower and change while the dogs play in the yard.

I own the business where I work so I can come to work whenever I want to but because I get up early to go running with Applejack and Rainbow Dash I get to work at around 7 or just as the sun is rising. I take the dogs with me and we walk there. They are pretty big dogs and so protecting of me, I have never gotten mugged while walking with them. I just hate to leave them in their cages all day while they aren't being adopted.

To maybe clarify about my place of employment it's half a veterinary clinic and half a shelter. It's a place where I can be surrounded by animals and heal them as well. Most of them don't mind being in cages but I mostly let the dogs out to stretch their legs and because they are easy to catch If they do get away. Running with Rainbow Dash and Applejack has really increased my stamina so now I can catch up to the big dogs.

If Applejack was too busy to accompany her in the afternoon then Rainbow Dash would ask me to come with her to the gym.  
All we would do is some cardio and I would sometimes help spot her while weight lifting.  
She has spotted me while weight lifting many times.  
I can now lift more than just the bar.  
After that we normally hit the exercise bikes, squeeze in some yoga and finally a quick shower. If we have time we go for a half hour session in the steam room to cleanse our auras and revitalise our chakras.. (I've never been in a steam room so I don't know how long you should stay in there for.)  
As I was changing into my gym clothes I thought I heard something break. Picking up a nearby broom, I walked into the next room and saw...

"Angel?" It was my beloved bunny Angel who had just woken up from his afternoon nap and when he didn't see fresh carrots in his bowl he must have gotten upset and broken the glass I had left on the coffee table.

I loved my fluffy bunny but he could be a real handful sometimes....well all the time. I sighed and put the broom down as I placed my hands on my hips and stared him down.

"You're lucky I care enough to feed you but because you broke the glass you're only getting 1 carrot instead of 3." I told him sternly.

Angel glared at me as I crossed my arms and gave him the stare. He immediately shielded his eyes and squeaked at me to stop. 

"That's better. Now let's clean up that broken glass before you get hurt." 

Before I had the chance to sweep up the broken glass, the doorbell rang.

Sighing, I walked to the door to see who it was. Angel angrily kicked his bowl when he realised he wasn't getting his food any time soon.

I was going to glare at him one more time when the door bell began to ring more urgently. I immediately knew who it was. Not wasting any time, I speed walked to the door and flung it open. There, in her gym clothes and a gym bag stood my childhood friend Rainbow Dash. She must have ran here because she was sweating and leaning with her hands on her knees as she breathed heavily.

"Where have you been?" I texted you to hurry up like 5 times and I was just about to call you when I remembered you feed Angel around this time. So I decided to just come here." She explained while trying to catch her breath. Normally she catches her breath pretty quickly. I wonder what was taking her so long. 

"Can I come trouble you for a glass of water?" Rainbow Dash asked as she walked inside and closed the door behind her.

"Sure. Just go to the living room and I will be there shortly with your water."  I smiled at her sweetly.

"Thanks Fluttershy." Said Rainbow Dash as she smiled back at me.

Just as she turned to go into the living room I remembered the broken glass I had yet to pick up. 

"Wait Rainbow Dash, watch out for the....." I was interrupted by a loud cry of pain so I ran into the living room to investigate. Rainbow Dash had stepped on a huge shard of glass and it went right through her foot.

I gasped, knowing that I could have prevented it if I had just cleaned up the glass while it was barely broken. 

"Dashie, I'm so sorry. Let me call you an ambulance." I said while tears fell down my face and I was feeling bad. After calling her an ambulance and cleaning up the glass we waited and they arrived soon enough. 

Rainbow Dash was carried off on a stretcher and I would have gone with her but only family was allowed to ride with her. 

Rainbow Dash taking over the P.O.V.

Why does she get to do it?

Because Fluttershy wasn't there when this happened so quiet!

After safely removing the glass from my foot, giving me a few shots and wrapping it up the doctor watching over me, Dr. Acula decided to take some blood to do a blood test. He told me he would call me in a couple of days to tell me the results.

I didn't think much of it to be honest. But he did tell me to not run or perform any sort of physical activity where I could mess up my bandages. I had to throw away my running shoes because one now had a huge hole through it. 

Before I was discharged from the hospital, I called up Soarin to come pick me up so I wouldn't have to walk home. Normally I would have one of my friends do it but they were all pretty busy with their lives or whatever to do it. 

I would have asked Quibble Pants if only he lived in the same state and lived in the same town. We would meet up occasionally like on a weekend or at the next Daring Do convention. I just wish I wasn't so torn between him and Soarin. 

They both are aware of how I feel but they really want me to choose. I'm scared that if I choose one the other will be out of my life forever and I don't want that. I'm scared of losing their friendship. 

Anyways, Soarin arrived shortly after and saved me from having to eat horrible hospital food. 

The drive was mostly small talk but then it went as silent as a night in a scary movie right before the killer shows up. It's not that I wanted it to be dead silent but I really didn't want him bringing up who I would choose again.

Finally, we arrived at my house.   
I looked to Soarin with a smile.   
"Thanks for the lift Soarin, I really appreciate it." I flashed him one of my show stopping grins and he smiled back at me. "No problem, Dashie. Always happy to help a friend and fellow Wonderbolt." I had my back to him but I think I felt my heart drop as he called me 'friend'. 

I waved goodbye to him only, he wasn't driving away. I was already at my door and was going to turn around to ask him why he was still there when....

"SURPRISE!" Yelled my closest friends as they came out from their hiding places as soon as I turned the lights on.   
I was completely surprised that I almost fell backwards if Soarin had not caught me.  
After walking in and closing the door behind us Pinkie Pie ran up to us and blew a noise maker in our faces and threw a handful of confetti at us. 

"What's this for?" I asked her as I brushed the confetti out of my hair. Soarin did the same with his.

"This is to celebrate you not dying from stepping on a broken glass party!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she did cartwheels into the next room.   
I raised an eyebrow at her antics.   
"Thanks?" I said in a confused tone. 

"When you told us you went to the hospital we thought it was a tad bit more serious." Said Applejack as she stood before me while she held her hat in her hands. "But Fluttershy clarified the whole thing. You have her to thank..." Applejack began before being interrupted by Pinkie Pie who came out of the kitchen holding a vegetable and fruit tray.

"Ahem!" She coughed loudly while offering us the food on the tray.  
"Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie to thank for putting together this here small party." 

"You were lucky to have survived this whole ordeal." Said Twilight as she read something off her phone. "Did you know that if you hadn't seemed medical attention right away you could have gotten tetanus?" (I made that part up I know nothing about what can give you what)

"Thanks for the info egg head. But I kind of already knew that." I told her bluntly to which she rolled her eyes and went to talk to Pinkie. 

"Darling, I am glad to see you out of the hospital but can we at least decorate your foot wrappings?" Asked Rarity as she pointed to my foot bindings. 

"It's not exactly a cast Rarity and Dr. Acula said this should be able to come off After a day or two." I told her while giving her a 'really' look.

Rarity scoffed. "Alright, if you insist. Since it's not exactly a cast anyways.   
The party went on for the next few hours. We sang karaoke, we watched a movie, there isn't a lot you can do when you know you've got to get up early. 

After the party was over everyone decided to call it a night. Pinkie Pie wasn't a fan of ending her parties early but she knew what it was like to be a working adult who had to wake up early for work. After helping with the clean up, everyone quietly went out the door but not before leaving me with get well cards and Fluttershy felt bad about the whole thing that she got me a new pair of shoes. 

Soarin lingered behind for a while.

"Rainbow Dash, I..." Before he could finish my phone rang. Picking it up I saw it was Quibble Pants. 

"Sorry but I need to take this." I told Soarin, cutting him off as he looked at the floor in sadness. 

"Oh....good night then Rainbow Dash." He called me by my full name and walked off looking somber.

I wanted to go after him but I needed to answer the phone....

Several days later...

I had completely forgotten about the blood test and I was currently in the gym locker room with Fluttershy getting changed after our session in the steam room.

I received a phone call from the hospital so I picked it up and put the phone to my ear as I pulled on my gym pants.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver feeling a bit nervous about my blood results.

"Hi, this is Dr. Acula and I have your blood test results. Well your blood work looks to be in order but you might want to lay off any alcohol or other dangerous activities for the next 9 months. Congratulations Rainbow Dash you are going to be a mother." Was all I heard him say before I dropped my phone and sat down on the bench in shock.

HOW DID I GET PREGNANT?!

TO BE CONTINUED........


	3. Change of plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, everyone will get a turn to tell a fraction of the story from their P.O.V. I will only be telling their story once so we don't have like 5 chapters of the same event told from different points of view.

********************************  
Today I will be taking over for Discord in the voice over. Oooh my voice sounds all echoey.....This is Pinkie Pie and today I will be telling you about my story. This takes place as Dashie and Fluttershy were at the gym and Dashie learned she was pregnant with twins. Oops you weren't supposed to know that part yet. 

So after a night of having a quick party with my friends I was back to work the next day. After saving money from working with the cakes for so long I was able to buy my own building which I renovated and turned into my own party planning super store! 

Of course I still planned parties throughout Equestria and when I wasn't at work I would have my workers run the store. I had three in total : Sugar Belle who made some of the tastiest cakes in Equestria, Double Diamond who helped me with the organising and filing of all things that have to do with parties and Party Favor who knew just what to rent or buy to make a party super duper awesome! 

I walked into work with a smile on my face. I could tell that they had been working for a while now, everyone was busy with something. Sugar Belle was trying out a new cake recipe. 

"Goood morning Sugar Belle. What's wrong?" I asked when I noticed the frazzled look on her face.

"Here Pinkie Pie, can you taste this cake and tell me what you think?" Sugar Belle asked me as she handed me a plate with a gorgeous slice of cake on it. Taking the fork and cutting off a small piece I daintily ate the cake and I felt my face break out into a wide grin. 

"This cake is amazing!" I complimented her. "What's in it?" I couldn't help but ask. 

"It's lemon cake with a hint of blueberry and cheese cream icing. Did I do good?" She asked with a nervous look on her face.

"Are you kidding? You couldn't bake a bad cake if you tried." I put the cake down and hugged her. 

She hugged me back. "Thanks Pinkie Pie. I needed that. 

The cakes were no longer the only bakers in Ponyville. We all got along and we even shared recipes. If we had an order too big to fill we would go to them for help. 

It was a pretty ordinary day; trying out new recipes, planning our next parties for the week...until.....

"Pinkie!" Yelled Double Diamond as he ran into the room while holding up his phone. He took a bit to catch his breath and filled us in on what was going on.

"You know the party that Octavia and Vinyl had wanted for their anniversary?" He began with a look of nervousness on his face.

"What about it?" I asked with a look of disgust on my face. I was wrangling the fork in my hand.

"It got swiped from us by Cheese Sandwich and...." He didn't finish because of the look I had on my face. I looked like I was currently sitting on a porcupine. The fork I was holding was bent in half, the cake plate dropped and shards of broken glass and cake spilled everywhere. 

"I will be in my office." I told them without an ounce of emotion in my voice. To clarify it was more of a place of fun. Twilight insisted I put a desk in my office to appear more professional. She was right it does look more professional buuut...I decided to fill my office with rubber balls..I decided to make It my personal ball pit. The desk could be reached once I climbed over the room divider. It is supposed to be used to keep out dogs and small children but I used it to keep the balls from going out the door every time I opened it. 

Stepping over the door divider thingy I entered the room and began swimming through the balls. I was upset that Cheese Sandwich had swiped yet another party planning gig from us. We had planned the after party to Octavia and Vinyl's wedding and have planned their parties for the last 3 years. I wanted to be mad at them but I realized it's not them who is to blame. It's him. As I did the backstroke through the balls. Haha balls. I thought things over in my head. 

How could we get back at Cheese Sandwich? I should probably meet with him first...maybe if I ask him nicely he will stop snatching our gigs. If that doesn't work I will have to break out my best weapon....I don't know what that is yet but I will make it up as I go along. 

Standing up in the ball pit and making my way to the door, I shook my sleeves and hair to get out any loose balls. I exited my office to go find Double Diamond.

He was making up this weeks schedule. I walked over to him. 

"Hey DD, do we have any extra time this week for a meeting with Cheese Sandwich?" I asked him.

He typed up a few things before turning to me. "Sorry Pinkie but it looks like we're booked for the whole week unless you want to have that meeting during lunch." He then looked serious. "Are you ok? Also, why do you want to meet up with your sworn enemy?" He looked concerned about me. 

"To answer your questions yes I am ok and I want to meet up with Cheese Sandwich to talk civilly about why he keeps stealing our party planning gigs. What are we doing for lunch today?"  
I asked him as I sat on the desk his computer rested on and crossed my legs like a modest lady just like how Rarity taught me. She also taught me that a lady must never have her legs apart when wearing a skirt or, she looks uncouth...whatever that means.

"Well we currently don't have anything planned for today so...it would probably be best if you scheduled it for today and as soon as possible. Do you have any way to contact him?" Double Diamond asked me as he typed in more things into the schedule.

"I have his number saved in my contacts under the name 'sworn enemy'." I told him with a smile on my face. With that said I took out my phone from my hair and dialed his number.

He picked up after a couple of rings.

"Cheese Sandwich speaking, who is calling?" Said a goofy sounding voice I knew all too well.  

I glared at my phone as I spoke. Double Diamond raised an eyebrow but went back to his work.

"Pinkie Pie speaking and I was wondering Cheese Sandwich..what are you doing for lunch today?" I asked the last part as sweetly as possible. 

"Nothing really. Why do you ask?" He sounded sceptical. Time to close the deal.

"Oh just because I'm not doing anything either. So anyways I was thinking...you...me on a lunch date at say...12 Today? What do you say?" I asked him sounding serious at the end.

"Let me just check my schedule.." I heard what sounded like papers rustling. "I can do lunch with you at 12 today. Let's do it at the local cafe."

"It's a date." I said before I could stop myself. I blushed before finishing the call. "See you then. Let's meet up in front."

"You can count on it." Cheese Sandwich said with a slight tremor in his voice. He hung up before I could say anything else. 

I checked my phone for the time it was 10 A.M. I sighed and realised I had a few apologies to give to my employees for losing my cool earlier today. 

After apologising and meeting with Party Favor about folding napkins into fun shapes and not anything inappropriate for a 3 year olds party. Soon enough it was close to 12. After calming down a worried Sugar Belle I made my way over to the destination. 

I skipped and bounced on my way to the cafe, sniffing flowers along the way. I happily made my way over there despite the fact that I really wanted to get to the bottom of why he felt the need to take what was rightfully mine. 

There he stood looking all smug in his brown trousers and blue button up with a brown sweater vest on top with a red bow tie. He turned towards me when he saw me coming. 

"Oh, hey Pinkie Pie." He happily spoke to me with a friendly smile on his stupid face. How dare he sound so happy to see me. I couldn't say the feeling was mutual. 

"Hello Cheese Sandwich." I spoke icily to my nemesis. 

He raised an eyebrow at me but immediately shrugged it off. He went to hold the door open for me.

"After you." He gestured with his hand for me to go ahead. 

"Thank you." I said through clenched teeth. We sat at a booth and quickly ordered our food. 

"Sooo." Began Cheese as he looked me in the eyes. His hands were neatly folded on top of the table. "What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"I just have one question. Why do you feel the need to take my party planning gigs from me?" I asked him with as much anger as I could put into my voice without straight up screaming at him. "I have been the party planner for all those people before you came along and stole them from me. Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered the last part. I looked at him with anger and sadness. Anger because he took from me. Sadness because we could have been really good friends. 

To my surprise he began laughing. I wanted to reach across the booth and ring his neck. Then he reached across the table and grabbed my hands in his.

"I had to do something to get your attention." He said as he looked at me with what appeared to be.....love? What was happening? 

Howdy Y"all Applejack here. It's now my turn to tell my story. 

I was filing my taxes the way that Twilight taught me how to do them, Big Mac was working the fields, Apple Bloom and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were helping him out and Granny Smith was taking a nap. It was pretty quiet here in the old homestead when I heard a frantic knocking at my door. 

I rushed over to see what all the fuss was about and it didn't surprise me to see my cousin Pinkie Pie at the door looking more scared than a pig in a wolf den. 

"Come on in Pinkie. You look like you've seen a ghost." I gestured for her to come in. She obliged and I closed the door behind her. 

We went to sit in the living room. I turned to face her and she still looked visibly upset.

"What's wrong sugar cube?" I asked her as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you remember Cheese Sandwich?" She asked me in a whisper.

"You mean that no good evil man who keeps snatching up your potential party planning gigs? What about him?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

She told me all about how he did these things just to get her attention and he wanted to get closer to her. 

"That sure is a weird way to get your attention." I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "I don't mean to sound rude but why are you telling me this?" I asked avoiding eye contact for a few seconds.

"Because you're the only friend that I know who has had an unwanted love interest in their life and has handled it responsibly." 

"Oh Pinkie Pie. You've got to be honest with him. Just tell him you don't want to be anything more with him." I told her bluntly.

"But what if because I rejected him he becomes like, suuuper mad at me and steals all of my party planning gigs in the future and all my friends will leave me and and..." I stopped her from talking anymore by grabbing her shoulders. 

"And I thought Twilight worried too much about every little thing. Look, if it means that much to you I will help you write a short speech or letter explaining why you don't want that with him without hurting his feelings." I finished with a small smile on my face.

Pinkie Pie responded by hugging me.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. Let's get started right now!" She finished with a wide grin.

I sighed. Maybe if we got this done soon she could help me with my taxes. It was worth a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was mostly filler. Next chapter will be two different characters telling their stories. I kind of feel bad that Applejack didn't have such a long story as Pinkie Pie. See you in the next chapter.


	4. The sad bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see things from Celestia and Luna

Hello, this is Celestia Principessa current Principle of Canterlot High. I am here to tell you my story. 

After school ended for the day I had remembered what day it was. It was March 14, the day Sombra proposed to me a year ago. We would have gotten married in the early summer. I had my dress picked out, we picked but had not yet booked the venue, we had our bridesmaids and groomsmen all fitted. Luna was going to be my maid of honor. 

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were going to be there and make a grand toast and then we were going to have our honeymoon in Paris the city of love. 

But then it all went wrong. Discord Draconequus betrayed us when he murdered my fiance in cold blood. To this day I still don't know why he did what he did but whatever reason it was he is one sick f*ck. 

As soon as I got home to the small house I shared with Luna I got changed and headed to our personal work out room. Our home gym only had a punching bag, a treadmill, and a bench press with a few dumbbells. 

I walked in and turned on the lights, then I taped Discords picture to the punching bag. I started blasting my work out playlist on my phone. I got a few hard punches and kicks in before I remembered what a kind and loyal friend Discord used to be to Sombra and to...us and I stopped my work out. I was upset that I would never see my beloved again and that his killer only got life in prison. I was mad that he didn't get the death penalty. I was sad that Sombra was now in heaven, looking down on me. I dropped down to a sitting position and drew my knees to my chest. As I sat there, I began crying while thinking of Sombra.  That is how my sister found me when she came home. The fact that my work out playlist was still blasting with the door open was a dead giveaway. 

After helping me up and getting me to my bed did she speak to me.

"Sister, you can't go on like this. You need to try and let go of your past and try to forgive your fiances murderer." She spoke so calmly to me while she sat beside me and held my hands in hers. 

"Until it happens to you, you don't know how I feel." I sang to her. (I've been listening to a lot of lady gaga recently) 

Luna frowned then broke eye contact. "You're right. I don't know how you feel." She took in a deep breath. "If it makes you feel better we can grieve about him together for as long as you need to." 

I smiled and embraced my little sister in a big hug. 

"Thank you Luna." I felt a little better but I suddenly remembered something. "If you're up for it I want to go out for dinner. Want to come with?" I asked her when I pulled away. 

"Of course!" She grinned amicably. She then looked down and back up to my face. "You might want to change out of your work out attire first."  

Hello readers of this work of fiction. It is I, vice principal Luna. I am here to give you my tale of events that occurred. 

It had been a couple of months since Sombra's death and since Discord was sent to jail. I should have just accepted things as they were and left them alone but I couldn't do it. Something about this whole situation just seemed rather odd. Discord had absolutely no motive for wanting to murder Sombra and my gut was telling me that the alleged 'journal' where Discord wrote all his thoughts and feelings was forged. 

I wanted to share my thoughts with Celestia but she was too busy grieving over her lost love to really notice. I would have looked into the matter myself if I hadn't remembered that Rarity did some private investigator stuff in her free time. 

I still had her contact information like her personal email. I decided to write her up and ask her to meet up soon. Surprisingly, she said she would be free tomorrow. Unsurprisingly, she said it would have to be in her home boutique and as long as I helped her with creating her designs. 

The next day....

It went about as well as you can expect. Rarity had me be a model for the clothes she was designing seeing as how she thought it would be fun. I was not as enthused. I had to stand still for 2 hours but it was worth it because she agreed to take my case. I was curious about something. "How doth thou work as a private investigator and not get recognised?" I asked Rarity as she measured my hips. Rarity wrote down the measurement in a journal she had before she answered me. "I make sure to keep a low profile. Also, changing your appearance with a disguise helps." 

On my way home I checked the mail before going inside. Aside from the usual stuff like junk mail and bills I received an invitation to another party. I inspected the invitation more closely when I walked inside. It was an invitation for an upcoming masquerade party hosted by count fromage. I knew this was just Cheese Sandwich trying to sound fancy. 

Perhaps going to this type of party could help lift my sister's spirits up. It had been a while since we socialized at a public event that wasn't school related. 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though thank you to anyone who reads this fanfic. I love you guys. Please keep commenting.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the character introductions. Please comment. Finished editing 1-29-18


End file.
